Vegeta Jr
by ahuvati
Summary: Trunks had a son before he was ready, but his family is there for him to rise his young son: Vegeta Jr. See what aventures the Z fighters have while rising the young Saiyan!
1. Chapter 1

**Vegeta Jr.**

 **A/N: Sadly I don't own DBZ nor DBZ GT nor DBS…..LIFE SUCKS! Oooooh wait please enjoy!**

Trunks Briefs who now at age of 26 was a fine young man and president of Capsule Corporation: had a day of and was enjoying it the best he could spending some time with his seven years old son Vegeta Jr.

His son was almost identic to his father: from the jet black flame like hair to his Saiyan tail, (Trunks loved how his son looked with it and also knew it was important to his father so he let the tail be: if Junior ever wanted to lose it, it would be his choice) he even was obsessed with training and becoming a true Saiyan warrior the only difference was that his eyes had a light blue hue to them. Junior might not have been planned and Trunks might not have loved his son's mother, but it hurt him that she left the both of them so easily without looking back. He couldn't understand it: how could a mother, any mother, abandon their just born baby? No one he knew could understand it either.

Trunks was truly lucky Junior wasn't a really difficult child or at last did his best to not to be one and his parents, sister and extended family (aka: friends) where always there to help him out: even when Junior was diagnostic with High functioning Autism. Trunks had been worried about Jr. when he saw that the toddler was acting different than others his age: Jr. was late with almost everything except flying, running and walking so he took him to a good Doctor. The doctor explained them all about Jr.'s condition and ironically Vegeta Sr. also was into the spectrum only at the end displaying only few symptoms. This of course was kept between Trunks and his parents.

Junior: was extremely intelligent and home educated, interested only in astronomy, some technology and fighting, he was also proud, shy and overly silent…he only spoke when he wanted too. In other words he was truly his grandpa's boy: Vegeta Sr. couldn't say no to him, it was worse than it had been with his sister Bra, but that is for another time…

Right now Trunks was training with Jr. in his father's gravity chamber. Junior was dressed very similar to his father and even had the same smirk on his face: in a blue spandex suit with short sleeves and shorts and of course a pair of fingerless white gloves. Trunks knew he had to be careful with his son Jr. was a very experienced fighter for his age and could easily win against him if he wasn't careful. He couldn't only become Super Saiyan: thanks to the fact he allowed his father to go away training with him he had been trained by Wiss and Bills the god of destruction and had the ability to become Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God. So he had more or less every tactic and attack under control.

The fight started suddenly when Jr. shifted his stance and made the first move: a move that missed Trunks for only a few millimeters. And so they started: flying while throwing punches and kicks at each other very fast looking for an opening in the others defense. Trunks had the rule of not using any kind of beam attack like: Final Flash or Kamehameha, while inside.

Every time Jr. managed to hit Trunks, he couldn't help but feel pride swell into his chest: at his sons age he would be unable to get past Vegeta's defenses without turning Super Saiyan a thing Jr. didn't need and the fact that they were sparing under 120.000 times earths gravity made it more impressive. Junior was the last world champion in the Junior category another irony in his son's life.

Their match was interrupted by his mother's sudden appearance into the gravity chamber (Only a hologram). It stopped them while getting kicked (Trunks) and levitating (both).

"Trunks dear Goku and his family have come for a visit and I would really like it if you two would make an appearance." His mother told him and he saw Jr.'s side smirk vanish.

"Yes mom we will come don't worry we are hungry anyways." Answered Trunks before the connection was lost, after that he turned to his son who was now frowning and with his arms crossed. "Come on champ: I'm sure that Grandma and Missus Son will make an awesome lunch." He tried to brighten his son.

"I'm not hungry." Answered Jr. a lie because as every Saiyan he was always hungry, tail sweeping from one side to the other, he was obviously angry. Not that Trunks hadn't been expecting it: Junior didn't exactly liked Goku or Milk on good days, but today it was their special time that was interrupted so not even Bra, Gohan , Videl or Pan would be welcome….maybe his godfather Goten after sparing a little with him.

"Hey little man let's do this: we take a shower and change after that we have lunch with them and after that you are allowed to stay with your Grandpa and Mister Piccolo the rest of the day. What do you say?" He asked Junior he also hated it when something interrupted their special time, but at last he could understand.

"Hn." Was juniors only answer before leaving the gravity chamber with him.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it…..please leave a review. Next chap Jr and how he acts around everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegeta Jr.**

 **A/N: Sadly I don't own DBZ nor DBZ GT nor DBS…..LIFE SUCKS! Oooooh wait please enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 2: Vegeta Sr. POV**

I have many regets in my life, but there are few things I don't: staying on earth, marrying my mate Bulma, having two wonderful children whom I'm proud to call my own and my Grandson Junior even if he wasn't planed by his father.

I still remember the day my Grandson was born: even if I would never admit it I was nervous as hell I believe I was worse off than my son Trunks. Unbelievably the mother disappeared without even looking at her son: I must admit that in the beginning I wasn't the best parent, but she is even worse than I was. Later Trunks came to me and more or less shove my grandson in my arms; I remember looking at him surprised: he smiled at me and told me to look at my Grandson. I remember as clear as yesterday looking down at the baby in my arms and gasping my chest filling with pride: he was a mini me he even had a tail and was frowning up to me. I asked Trunks his name and he simply said: Vegeta Briefs Jr. at that moment Junior grabbed one of my fingers with more straight that Trunks or Bra as babies and I started laughing and cooing at my grandson…..

To these days my family and friends (yes after all I made friends with Kakarrot and Piccolo) don't stop making fun of my weak spot for my Grandson, but it doesn't matter he is my prince, pride and joy these days. My children are starting their own lives. Trunks is the president of C.C. and Bra is in college so I only have my little prince to keep me busy most of the days.

Today I'm not training with my Grandson instead I'm helping my wife out in the lab, some of you might think I could have done this sooner, but I couldn't: Bulma was the brains and I the brute force. It was just how we worked at that moment. But I'm not stupid I understand everything she does here down in here lab: after all I was taught much more advanced science by Bardock as a child and would have been King of Vegetasei once upon a time….

Even now I only help her out a little once in a while: even if I could build some of her experiments if I wanted, but I don't. It doesn't matter to me anymore that I won't train today: Kakarrot and me are more or less on the same level and today is Trunks and Juniors special day and Jr. wanted to spar with his father: this amuses me because it is usually Trunks who needs medical attention after their sparing matches. Maybe Bulma and Trunks where right and Jr. was too young to be trained by Wiss and Bills, but in my defense it seemed a good idea at the moment (And Kakarrot agreed whole heartily….that should have been my first clue: third class idiot. He hasn't inherited his father's intelligent neither his mother's). He is powerful: more than I and Kakarrot together, but this only prides me.

I'm working on taking some kind of old motor out of an air plane when the phone rings: and because I'm pretty happy where I am I come to an easy decision.

"Woman the phone is ringing." I call to Bulma who is working on the other end of the lab, due to my superior senses I can hear her frustrated groan: _after all these years of marriage I still have it!_ I thought happily.

"Vegeta! How many times do I have to remind you I have a name!" She yelled back, but I was already prepared and had my hands over my ears. _That's all she heard?_ I asked myself in disbelieve. "And you are closer to the phone: go and get it." She told me.

"Woman you know I won't." I simply informed her continuing with my task.

Bulma walks past me glaring at me while I grin proudly and she takes the phone: I block the conversation out as I continue with my motor. I really don't understand why I'm not allowed to simply break it out of this piece of chunk. After all it's just the motor my wife wants and it's an old air plane. I hear my wife end the call. Sometimes I don't even understand why I do as she asks and not just my way.

"Who called?" I ask lazily.

"Milk: she wanted to inform us that she and her family will be here for lunch." She answered happily.

"Seriously? Today?" I asked and she nodded and I wanted to roll my eyes. "Tell me wife why am I here helping you and not training in my Gravity Chamber with Junior?" I asked her.

"Because you wanted to spend some time with me?" She asked innocently.

"Where is our son today?" Her eyes widened comically at this.

"Oh oh." She answered realizing what I meant.

"Exactly: there is no way I'm telling them." I told her before turning back to my work suddenly 'someone' poked my side. "What?" I asked.

"Please?" She pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No way in hell woman you got yourself into this mess." I answered her.

"I hate you." She told me before leaving the lab probably to interrupt our boys special time.

"I know you don't." I said to the nothing before ending my work.

 **DBZ/DBZ/DBZ/DBZ….**

After getting that old motor out of the plane I showered myself fast and changed into more fitting clothes. I ended wearing a pair of black jeans, a red T-Shirt and black fingerless gloves. My Grandson was right when he told me those fingerless gloves where better than normal ones, it's easier to use my Big Bang Attack this way. I put some black with red booths on and headed to the garden: the usual reunion place.

I don't hate having lunch Son family any longer, but I hate that they had to come today. Well Jr. will show them how 'happy' he is to see them. He hates Kakarrot even more than I did….at last it looks like that.

I sit down on a chair and close my eyes relaxing myself before hell breaks loose. I sense Trunks Ki coming close and hear him grabbing the chair next to mine before signing deeply.

"How is Jr.?" I ask him not opening an eye even if I already know how my little prince is right now: dangerous.

"What do you think dad?" He asks back knowing fully well how Jr. is at these times and I can hear that he too hates that their day was interrupted. "He is showering himself and then changing into something….who knows what. And he isn't happy anyone can see that." He finally answered.

"Don't worry he knows it isn't your fault." I assured my son.

"I know, but…." Trunks was interrupted by the Son family arriving with Piccolo in tow as always.

"Hey Guys!" Said Kakarrot ignoring that his lights will be knocked out soon by my grandson if Jr.'s past actions where something to go by.

"Kakarrot, Piccolo, the Sons." I answered nodding at the whole family.

"Hello Mr. Vegeta." Came the answer from: Pan, Gohan and Goten.

"We will be with Bulma in the kitchen." Said the women while Piccolo only nodded back to me.

I closed my eyes again ignoring the conversations around me. I can feel how Gohan, Kakarrot and Piccolo are siting together at another table. While Pan and Goten sit on my table to talk with Trunks about everything and nothing: Goten even asked about Jr. This is no surprise: the half-blood is his godfather after all.

Soon I feel Juniors Ki entering the garden and I open my eyes to see my grandson: he is wearing black jeans, a white T-Shirt, black booths and his gloves; but I can tell by the sharp movements of his tail that he is anything, but happy. Sure the electric bolds coming off his body are also a death give away: now I have to wait who is the poor sod that pushes him over the edge. Wait I don't have too it's the same fool every time…..

"Hey Geta!" Said Kakarrot coming closer to him with a smile on his face: first error NOBODY calls Junior Geta or even VJ as is common here on earth. "I feel you have been training: you are much stronger than last time. And I saw you win the tournament: how do you feel about that?" Asked the clown once he was close enough to touch Junior. By this moment everyone is looking at the two of them fearing for Kakarrot's fate….

Juniors only answer is hitting Kakarrot in the gut with his elbow: knocking him effectively out. Most of the 'people' present sweat-drop anime stile: even the women who were working in the kitchen. I don't know if they sweat-drop because Kakarrot is that stupid or because they hadn't been expecting Juniors reaction while laugh out aloud. The Sons go and check on Kakarrot while Jr. just walks smirking away without the electricy following him. But Trunks soon gathers his wits.

"Junior!" He calls after the boy and his son looks at him: face blank, but tail asking what? "Why did you do that?" He asked pointing at Kakarrot who is waking up.

"He called me Geta! And would shut up: he is just a babbling fool!" Answered my Grandson making me laugh even more, my son glares at me not that I care: it's his responsibility to raise the little one.

Before Trunks could say or do something he would surly reget. Goten put a hand on his shoulder smiling a little and calming him down…a little.

"Relax Trunks: by now dad should know what he can and can't do around Jr. Don't blame him for being the way he is." Said Goten surprising most of us: when did the boy get wise? I ask myself.

"Goten is right Trunks: sorry Junior." Said kakarrot rubbing his head with a thousand watt smile causing Jr. to roll his eyes before he keeps walking toward a tree and sits down under it.

"You are right." Answered Trunks sitting down again.

"Thanks Uncle Goten!" Called Junior. "Kakkarot."

"No problem champ: do you wanna spar after lunch?" Asked the suddenly mature godfather.

"Hnnh" Answers my boy nodding making me proud.

I decide to give my grandson some company and fly over to him and I'm not the only one it seems that a centrain Namekian had the same idea. In the end everyone continues with their conversations while the three of us meditate. But I can clearly hear my son ask Goten something funny.

"Hey Goten?"

"Yeah."

"Since when are you the mature one?" Everyone except our little group laughed at the question.

"Well having such a special godson I had to mature."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it…..please leave a review. Next Chapter will be lunch and afterwards.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegeta Jr.**

 **A/N: Sadly I don't own DBZ nor DBZ GT nor DBS…..LIFE SUCKS! Oooooh wait please enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 2 part 2:**

Lunch was a pretty normal affair: well normal to everyone present. While Bulma, Milk and Videl ate the normal amount of food: like humans they were. Gohan, Goten and Trunks ate at last twelve times the normal amount which was normal considering that they are DemiSaiyans. Pan ate more than the average human girl, but that was also normal. And Goku and Vegeta surprised no one eating at last twice their weight in food. What had come to a surprise to everyone in the begin was the fact that Jr. also at minimum twice his weight in food as a full blooded Saiyan would. For some strange reason he was born not only with the typical Saiyan tail, but also with the rest of a true Saiyans anatomy: including the two hearts and incredible metabolism.

Lunch wasn't a silent thing which was also normal to the Sons and Briefs: Jr. and Sr. where the only silent ones. While the rest spoke freely and Piccolo meditated. Gohan was deep into conversation with both Trunks and Bulma over some project he had designed for CC that needed their approbation. Goten and Goku where interrogating Pan about what she wanted to do after she finished High school that year. And ChiChi was talking about different recipes with Videl: each giving the other new ideas.

Trunks also kept an eye on Junior who was frowning at something in his plate and his father wasn't helping any frowning at whatever offended his son with him. Trunks rolled his eyes and signed in defeat not really bothered: stranger things had happened with his father and son.

"What is wrong with your food son?" Asked Trunk gently getting his father's and son's full attention….and that of everyone else. Junior could be more explosive than his grandfather when he didn't like something.

"There is something purple in my food." Answered Jr. still frowning and Vegeta nodded as if it was the most logical explication and reason as not to eat the food in the universe…..wait a moment to the small Saiyan it was. He refused to eat anything purple or blue since he was old enough to deny the food that had those colors: which was relatively young.

"Ok let me fix that: may I have your bowl?" Asked Trunks and Junior was more than happy to give his food up. Trunks looked around the table and found what he was looking for: Sushi. "Here you go kiddo." He said giving it to his son who eagerly ate the sushi and forgot about the whole incident.

"Hnnh." He got from both Vegeta's as a thank you. After that all the tension left the table and everyone returned to their conversations.

When lunch ended Junior helped together with Goten to clean the table up. Vegeta and Piccolo disappeared to somewhere. While Goten and Junior where busy with their task and competing who of them could bring more to the kitchen. Goten was older and bigger using that to his advance, but Junior was terribly competitive and started flying from and to the kitchen out racing Goten: he didn't even use the door he used the window cutting more terrain. When Goten tried to do the same he was scolded by Milk about flying inside a house. In the end Junior won and Goten pouted: Trunks laughed with the rest of the adults congratulating his son.

Junior smirked arrogantly and gave Goten a thumps up only to turn it into a thumps down while his tail moved lazily from one side to another. Trunks snickered: his son did spend too much time with his father.

Suddenly Trunks felt how his pants where being shacked as to get his attention: he looked down and saw his son looking at him with a frown.

"What is wrong Jr.?" He asked crunching down and his son only crossed his arms over his chest.

"Grandpa isn't around and I can't sense his Ki." Answered Junior angrily, Trunks focused and also wasn't able to sense his father's Ki neither Piccolo: due this he reasoned and remembered something.

"I'm sorry kiddo: I forgot to tell your Grandpa and also forgot he wanted to train with Piccolo later today: my only guess is that they already have left." He apologized to his son for being so forgetful.

" _Kuso ̄ watashi wa jibun jishin o tsūchi shinakereba narimasen."_ Said Junior in Saiyajin: Trunks who never learned it could only try to guess what his son might have said.

"Look why don't you….?" Tried to reason Trunks with his son, but this one had already turned to leave.

It was silent for a while: Trunks was deep in thought thinking about how much he had disappointed his son and let him down. That was obvious when the boy decided to use Saiyajin instead of speaking to him: Saiyajin was like a secret code between his son and his father and they would use it against other when truly disappointed or angry. He signed there was nothing he could do to change it now. Goten sat down next to him and tried to cheer him up saying that it was impossible to always prove Junior with everything he wanted or needed. He gritted his tooth because that was something his best friend would never understand: Trunks was Juniors father and every time his son was hurt or disappointed he felt like a complete failure.

Suddenly Jr. appeared in front of them scaring the hell out of them: and they didn't even bother to hide it as they both got into fighting stances instantly. They relaxed as soon as they recognized who had startled them, but before Trunks was able to scold his son the boy asked him a question that he wasn't prepared to answer. Not now and maybe never…..

"Otou-Sama" Began junior and Trunks knew that the question would be incredible difficult to answer: Junior never called him that. "I was looking into my thinks: like my photo albums and my special book…the one you and Grandma Bulma made for me so that I could recognize everyone that was important in my life, telling me who they were to me and some information about them: you know that one with individual pictures of everyone." He continued his interrogation: eyes narrowing and tail moving behind him in rapid and sharp movements. "You remember that one don't you: Otou-Sama?"

"Of course I do kiddo: how could I forget? I made it." Answered Trunks nervous laughing: he didn't like where this questioning might be leading too and everyone was watching them…

"Good then you might be able to answer my question Otou-Sama: Where is my Okaa-Sama?" Asked the little Saiyan.

Trunks knew that Vegeta Junior would have to ask him this one day, but he never expected it too be this soon: so he had no idea as to how to answer it….How do you tell your own son that he was abandoned by his mother at birth? Hell he might never be able to answer it. He looked around for help, but everyone still present was frozen in shock and his mother had fainted after hearing the question it seemed. The only thing the young DemiSaiyan knew at that moment was that he was in BIG trouble and there was no one to help him out of it….

 **A/N: I'm using Japanese as Saiyajin. Hope you liked the chapter and let's see how Trunks get's out of this one: heh? You will know in the next chapter.**


End file.
